


Never Near You

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga. Confused, Jadeite tilted his head to one side the minute he found himself outside.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Kudos: 3





	Never Near You

I never created Sailor Moon.

Confused, Jadeite tilted his head to one side the minute he found himself outside. He was usually in a gem and materialized when he wished to advise Mamoru. He remembered materializing above the gem a few seconds ago. Jadeite looked back. His eyes were wide as Mamoru wandered the streets. One frown formed. At least the other gems didn't fall out of Mamoru's pocket. Kunzite seemed safe with Nephrite and Zoisite.

Jadeite heard footsteps and looked ahead. Eyes flew open another time when Sailor Moon and her companions battled a villain. Jadeite watched while the villain's attack knocked Sailor Moon down. Concern filled his eyes.

Sailor Mars scowled at the villain before she attacked him with fire and caused him to flee. Worry formed in her eyes for a moment. She wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon. ''If I was able to protect you...''

Concern remained in Jadeite's eyes as he yearned to comfort Sailor Mars. Wrap his arms around her. Yet he was always going to be in his gem. A memory materialized. A memory of Sailor Mars in Jadeite's arms. Before a woman brainwashed Jadeite. Prior to his demise. Prior to when he became a gem.

Jadeite was never going to be with Sailor Mars another time. He nodded and understood.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars exchanged happy expressions.

A different smile appeared on Jadeite's face. As long as Sailor Mars was happy. He vanished and waited for Mamoru to return.

THE END


End file.
